3 doors
by Nym13
Summary: Harry was shown 3 choices, each one had their own ups and downs but ultimately he has to choose one. Which one does he chose? hints of Harry/Luna, Harry/Ginny but more of Harry/ Hermione. R&R.


AN: Hello this is **Nym13**. Okay so I wrote this story for 2 reasons.

I miss writing in my comfort zone. (AUs and 1st POVs).

I want to redeem myself for I feel like my writing went downhill and I'm just cluttering up the Harmony section.

**About this story:** This story came to me in a dream. And was also inspired by the confessions on harrypottershippingconfessio ns site, one confession struck me, it was about Hermione and Ron, which you might encounter/recognize if you get on with the story. This story was started last year and was written on my Ipad, but since I received 2Cs and 1D my mum confiscated it. Luckily I've now pulled my Cs into B, B-, and my D into a B-, and now I finally finished it.

**Warning:** This story might be hard to read for hardcore Harmony shippers. Trust me it was a little hard to write for me too. But if you've read my previous works '**Nemo', 'Dream Catcher'**, and **'What I Want for Christmas'**, then I hope you'll continue to read this as this is shorter than those stories.

**Shout out: **You guys I'm addicted to two ongoing stories right now. One is **'Let's Pretend'** by missbookish07 who flatters me by giving me previews…LOL. And next is a new story **'For The First Time'** by Anjie. And I forgot to say thank you to a reviewer of mine in Nemo which was an unsigned reviewer, whoever you are if you're reading this story this shout out is for you:

"_Hi! Na receive ko yung review mo. Sobra akong natouch napaka __**heart warming**__ ng review mo. Alam mo pinatawa mo ako at pinasmile mo talaga ako. Nagpapasalamat ako sa iyong suporta, at sana hindi ka mawalan ng tiwala sa akin. I'll try my best to keep on making worthwhile Harmony stories even if most of the time readers here don't enjoy it. Maraming Salamat!"_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

XXX

_Harry's POV_

Black.

My footsteps are heavy, guarded and foreign even to my own ears, but at the same time it felt light like I was floating, drifting, existing but not really there...

It was odd and confusing, but somehow, someway, I just knew I needed to be here. Somehow, someway, I knew this was something I needed...

I continued to walk into the abyss of nothingness.

Slowly, the hazy and blurry visions cleared and I can see the hues of blue and silver threads knitted against the black silk of the night. Everything seemed calm and serene in this mild weather but the house I saw perched on the hill seemed to be out of place...like it was stolen and carelessly tossed here where it did not belong...kind of like me.

The house was...for lack of better word queer.

Despite it being night time I can see the house is painted of yellow, red, orange, pink, and purple tinges like a sunset canvass. It was tall, narrow, and with an obscure and unidentifiable shape... It almost looked like a round leaning tower but with branches here and there...

There was no gate, just a pathway of stones and broken tiles. I don't know if it was inviting. All I knew was that Hansel and Gretel were attracted to a peculiar house too, a house of candy it was…let us just say the oddity of this house rivaled the oddity of a candy house actually existing, but the owner was a witch after all.

I see the big round wooden door's intricate carvings, and there are chimes everywhere even in windows...so many weird little trinkets adorned the house; that I'm almost positive they serve like talismans. Either it was left there by design or it was just clutter, I can't really decide since most of the things I see didn't seem useful.

I didn't know why I was here but for some reason I...

I walked at the door and dusted my leather boots against a mop of green grass which for a moment I thought was just a green welcome rug...

I knocked on the heavy bronze knockers...

"Coming!" I heard an awfully familiar feminine voice from inside, and I was almost certain it was...

"Luna!" I smiled at my friend as I saw her at the other side of the now opened door. Her long blonde hair was tied like a cone on top of her head and she wore a pair of interesting colorful glasses. She also wore an apron made of daisies and dragonflies which I have to say is style only Luna could pull off.

"Good evening Harry, you're really early today." Luna commented as she left the door wide open and continued inside bare footed. I noticed that the floors were wooden and nicely polished and that the area was lit by bright yellow lights in glass jars of different shapes, but although it seemed fairly clean and that it was apparent the house was big, I was aware that there seemed to be too much useless junk scattered here and there.

"I didn't know you were expecting me. By the way Luna is this your new house now?"

"Harry, did you forget to leave your shoes outside? You know that if you bring your shoes inside you'll carry the wrackspurts in here..." Luna told me. I quickly took my shoes off and left them outside, but nonetheless I was confused.

"What are you talking about Luna, and why am I here?" I asked her whilst slightly wondering where she has gone.

"Why, for dinner of course..." Luna answered me, her voice echoing from another room. I entered the living area and sat down at a red sofa which was too soft for my liking, I felt as though I was sitting on water and that I was drowning, but not really, the cushion was just too soft, I imagine if I lay down upon it I would be swallowed whole. I could read the articles now; _'Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, Eaten by A Red Sofa'_, I wonder how that would turn out.

"Hey, Harry, why don't you call down the kids, dinner is ready..." Luna told me from the dining room, and for a moment I was confused, kids? What kids?

"Call who, again?" I asked Luna, and I can hear her faint and amused laugh.

"Call our children for dinner Harry." Luna told me calmly, and only one thought entered my mind, is someone pranking me?

I was about tell Luna that I was onto her joke, when I stood up, I noticed for the first time that there were family photos everywhere, and at the centre of the living area just above the stone fireplace was a family photo of Luna and me; along with two kids with blonde hair, green dreamy wide eyes and pale skin. They were smiling happily in the photo and for a moment even my own smile was foreign to me, I did not recognized its happiness. I could not relate it as my own, although the truth was literally staring at me.

"There's no need mum, we're here..." A blonde girl with carrots for earrings came strutting in, she was wearing purple socks with green stars on them and a bright orange summer dress, her eyes we're green and she looked to be about six years old. She gave me a nod of acknowledgement and for lack of anything better to do, I did the same.

She was followed by a blond boy who looked to be about four years of age, he had slippers on his hands, and his shirt was worn inside out, he was clearly old enough to walk but seemed to prefer crawling down the stairs.

The both of them stopped at the bottom of the staircase, each of them pale, blonde and with green eyes. They were beautiful and weird all at the same time, but I wondered if they truly were mine, mine and Luna's, how was this possible?

"Good evening," I told them uncertainly and they just nodded in my direction before moving towards the dining room. I followed them still uncertain of what was going on.

As I entered the room I came across a big round low table and it is without chairs. Instead, there was a rug underneath it. There were chimes here and there, creating subtle bell-like music. I wondered what the bell like music is for. Frankly it unnerves me, it reminds me of a summer with the Dursleys and they all had the flu so they kept ringing bells to summon me in their rooms for food and other trivial silly little things. It was Luna that called my attention.

I learned that we were to sit on the floor with a great distance from each other forming a cross; with me sitting at the north part, Luna at the south, my daughter at the east and my son at the west. In front of us was a glass of water, a bowl of chocolate pudding and a nice piece of a red apple and a silver spoon. No more and no less.

They have all begun eating and much to my chagrin I seem to think I'm the only one confused by the meal arrangements. Did dessert always come first before dinner in this house?

"Daddy, are you alright?" my daughter asked me, her big green eyes didn't even seem to hold any emotion, almost as if she was in a trance; a porcelain doll with the constant wide eyes.

"Yes, Harry is anything the matter? I sense you don't like dinner." Luna commented and I can't help but blush in embarrassment for I did not wish to offend her with my distaste for the food menu.

"Sorry, I seem to be off today, but I was wondering if we've always had dessert before dinner?"  
I asked them, but my daughter seemed to have scrunched her nose in distaste and I noticed my son trying to stifle a laugh, while Luna just remained nonchalant.

"You must have had a rough day Harry, we've always had pudding." Luna told me patiently.

"You mean there's no meat?" I asked her and she gave me this vague look as if she did not noticed my raised voice.

"We turned vegan for Lystra remember? We've completely established that everyone has the right to live and harming creatures always bring bad luck..." I just stared at her in disbelief. I was vegan? I would never!

No meat? I had no problems with vegetables really, I think they're delicious and I have no qualms about vegan people either. But if it wasn't for meat that was fed to me at Hogwarts I would still remain a scrawny boy. It's fine if my daughter inherited my 'saving people thing' even if it was directed at the animals, but I simply can't see myself being vegan for the rest of my life.

"Mum, we are going on a trip tomorrow, aren't we?" my son spoke for the first time. I suddenly stared at him. His hair was a mop of messy golden locks and he was quite skinny too, his eyes though held the same vagueness his sister and mother possessed. I tried to see some hint of me inside him despite all these.

"Yes Lysander, we are. Have you and your sister packed everything?"

"Where are you going?" I asked Luna.

"We're going scrumpled- horned snorkack hunting..."

"Oh, well..." I did not know what to say. I can't believe Luna still believes in those things, and I can't believe that so does my kids. I didn't want to go, but I am their father and this is my family, I feel as though I should go, like it's my duty, this shouldn't feel this way. But before I could do something about it an owl arrived and entered through an open window, it was carrying two letters and they landed in front of me. One of the letters struck me. Luna handed the owl some treats before it flew off.

The neat cursive handwriting of Hermione Granger was scrolled at the back of the letter and it was addressed; _'Mr. & Mrs. Potter'_. I scanned the letter and realized that it was a wedding invitation. Hermione was getting married to some _whathisname_ bloke whom I haven't even met! Or maybe I did, I just don't seem to remember it. All of this doesn't make sense to me. I thought the more I stayed the more the haziness would clear but I was wrong... All of this seems surreal and bloody confusing.

When I was done with the letter Luna accioed it to her. I watched her as she scanned the letter and a gracious smile lit her face.

"Oh, there's a wedding in a month's time! I'm happy Hermione's finally settling down with her muggle doctor boyfriend. He is a lovely guy, don't you think so Harry?" Hermione was marrying a muggle doctor? When, where and how? More importantly why don't I know this?

I absentmindedly opened the second letter. Inside it was a note from the ministry, it was short but straight to the point; _'Auror Potter, we have a top secret mission. Duration: 1 month, Destination: abroad, Rendezvous: Ministry Office (portkey). Time: tomorrow, 5 am. Please destroy letter after reading.'_ I decided to exterminate it by burning the letter to ash.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I have an urgent mission abroad and it might take a month for me to return. I'm sorry I can't go with you tomorrow." I told them honestly.

"That's alright Harry, you weren't invited anyway..." Luna told me offhandedly, and I suspected that she wasn't bitter about it and that she meant no offence. I got the impression that I might have never been on a single trip with them; maybe it was my decision not to join. I can't really tell if I was disappointed.

"Come children let us prepare for your father's trip..." Luna announced as she and my kids left the table and went upstairs. I noted that the dishes cleaned themselves and were now magically transported into the kitchen. I sighed and stood up. I was mildly depressed that I didn't seem to get much reaction from my family, probably they inherited their mother's nonchalance and my certain talent for keeping things to myself, but what bothered me more is that I also felt detached. This isn't right; I shouldn't feel this way.

As I arrived at a well lit room I noticed a lot of random things flying everywhere, and my kids seem to be helping Luna sort through them. In an odd sort of way my heart swelled a little, that moment I understood it was their way of showing how much they cared about me.

Luna was busy telling me things to avoid and things to bring.

She presented me weird kinds of talismans, amulets and such, telling me each of its purpose. She was talking so much and giving me information about imaginary creatures of which she thinks I might encounter while my kids just silently worked on their own and looked for other things I might need. I feared that if it weren't for magic I'd be bringing more than one suitcase for the trip, there were just so many things and frankly my brain is going fuzzy from information overload.

I wanted to scream.

But I could not.

In some way I knew this was just how they showed they cared, but this is too much for me.

Luna has been a good friend of mine. She's one of the few people who gets me, who understands me, and sometimes she amuses me, she's like an exotic food, if you just want a break from the ordinary and jump into being spontaneous she's the girl. But you wouldn't want to eat it every day.

These talks about creatures that I don't even believe in drive me crazy. These rituals I have to follow are so confusing and pointless. This house is too colorful. My kids are too weird and quirky that I don't understand them. Luna doesn't seem like the person I'd have intelligent conversations with and her idea of fun isn't the same as mine. How we even managed to be married I could never fathom...and pudding isn't even my favorite dessert!

"Daddy, take care..." my son told me as he brought out a pair of green leather shoes from underneath the bed and placed it near the suitcase, he looked at me with hardly an expression in his eyes, he's just blank, as if he's not really there but my heart melted...I, I was a bad father and a bad husband for thinking this way about my family.

I approached my son closer and I knelt beside him, I looked at him intently and just maybe I could see myself in him if I looked close enough.

"I'll try..." I told him as I pulled him into a hug. He didn't hug me back, but he just snuggled closer.

"Daddy, be careful, and always wear the talismans and amulets carefully and never offend any of the beasts. And by the way you should wear bright colors to keep the bad luck away..." Lystra told me and I smiled briefly and gestured for her to come and she enclosed me in a hug as well. Even though these two kids don't feel like they're mine, these two kids, were children worth loving.

I almost cried for my judgment, whoever these kids are it's clear they love their father very much, and maybe, just maybe he had loved them just as much too. He and I, we're not the same. I know it, but I do feel a certain attachment to them too, I can imagine myself humoring them and even pretending that I believe in the imaginary creatures they believed, I can see them reminding me to leave my shoes outside because of wrackspurts, I can imagine them making me a talisman for protection whenever I go on Auror missions, I can see that. If these kids were mine, I know I wouldn't mind much.

"Children can I talk to your father, alone?" I heard Luna ask the kids and they had nodded without hesitation and left the room. It's just Luna and me; I did not know what to do. She approached me cautiously and before I was aware of it, she had enclosed me in a hug, it wasn't firm and bone crushing like Hermione's it was light, featherlike as if she was weightless, I felt her whisper in my ear.

"Harry...this isn't what you want..." is what she told me, and I was confused. She pulled back and her blue eyes were staring into mine. She looked at the fireplace in the room and pointed at the floo powder beside it.

"You're done here Harry; it's time for you to go...go now." I did not understand her but for some reason it's as if my hand, my body had a mind of its own, I took a handful of floo powder and I felt some of it slipping through my fingers. I looked at her one last time, hoping that in some way I'll understand what was happening. As I positioned myself at the fireplace I asked her.

"Where do I go?" Luna slowly approached me and before I knew what was happening she enclosed her arms around my neck and drew me in for a quick kiss. I was stunned, and then she slowly released me, she smiled at me then.

"You go where you need to be..."

Green.

XXX

Noise.

It was what greeted me when I landed in this place. Ruckus, I can feel the mess is everywhere. I slowly opened my eyes, almost afraid of what I may find.

"Dad's here!" I heard a scream and the sound of a zooming broom. I see a mop of messy brown hair flying and disappearing inside the room.

"James! How many times do I have to tell no flying inside the house! Didn't I tell you to watch over your sister? Oh, for Merlin's sake where is Albus?" I heard Ginny's voice from inside a room. I stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. Wow! This place was huge.

I was in a large living area, it looked quite elegant with the marble floors, high ceilings with a magical candle chandelier and there were magical portraits everywhere too, most of them I could tell were of ancient pureblood families. The floors were carpeted, I can see a grand staircase at the corner and a large grandfather clock whose hands were with faces. I approached the clock closer and took a peeked at it. There were five hands; one was of me, Ginny, the brown haired lad named James, and there was a girl with flaming straight red hair and a boy that looked liked me when I was younger but with a less messy hair and without glasses. I was shocked and surprised, so is this how this works?

Am I to see myself married to different witches? But thinking about it, haven't I planned to marry Ginny all along?

"Mum! James hid my book again." I saw the young boy come down the stairs with an annoyed look on his face. Just then he glanced at me and when his green eyes found mine he gave me a huge grin and started running towards me.

"Dad! You're back." The boy greeted me and from what I could recall his name must be Albus, wow, I had two sons one is named James, and the other Albus, they have pretty cool names, I wonder what my daughter's name was.

"Hey Al, how are you and what's with all the noise?" I asked Al and he gave me this confused look before finally answering.

"Mum, is planning this huge dinner for Al's farewell party tomorrow, you know that git is finally getting out of here." Al told me excitedly and just then a girl whose hair was in pig tails rushed towards me and hugged me tightly as well.

"Daddy! You're back. Have you got a present for me?" The young girl asked me, she was quite pretty it was obvious she inherited Ginny's good looks. I shook my head in response.

"Sorry luv, Al you know you shouldn't say that thing about your brother."

"You know that's true, James is a huge prat!" Al told me stubbornly and I couldn't help but be amused and worried at the same time it seems my two sons weren't the best of mates.

"Mummy! Albus used bad words again!" The girl screamed and just then the doors to a different room flew open and there Ginny emerged with a quick notes quill and a house elf following behind her.

"Albus, is this about your brother again? Cut him some slack, he's leaving tomorrow, and I told you, you can't use offensive language until you're old enough got it? And where is your brother now? Hello, Harry." Ginny greeted me as she gave me a full kiss on the lips, I can hear my children making _'sick'_ noises and I was mildly embarrassed.

"Harry go call James, we're having dinner in awhile. Albus take Lily to the dining room. We'll be there in a short while." For awhile Ginny and I just stood there and I was quite unsure and I can hear some noises in the background.

"What's with the noise Gin?"

"Oh, that well it's preparation for tomorrow's party, you know James is finally leaving for Hogwarts. Harry go call James so we can have dinner."

"Oh, right…uhm how do I do that exactly?" I asked Ginny dumbly and she just laughed at me.

"Oh you…you can just accio his broom, wherever he's flying it you're sure to get him, I'm too magically exhausted for the day and so I can't do that." For awhile I thought Ginny was kidding, but she wasn't. I got the impression she often used magic to discipline our kids, but who am I kidding. She was the daughter of Molly Weasley who had seven interesting and handful kids, I shouldn't expect any less from Ginny. So I accioed James, he came rushing on his broom and finally stopped in front of us.

"Ugh! Dad…you couldn't have given me five more minutes?" James complained and I slightly smirked at him.

"It's dinner time James, come on let's go, if you don't go this instant you won't have any desserts do you hear me young man?" Ginny told him and with that James grumbled before finally marching off towards the dining area. Ginny then smiled at me took my arm and we followed suit.

The dining area had a huge long table, I reckon the entire Weasley clan could all sit in it which might be the reason why it's so large in the first place. And there was food; real food. There was chicken, roast beef, lamb chops, pasta, mashed potatoes, and many more. It smelled absolutely sinful. I realized I was to sit at the head of the table, Ginny sat at the left with Lily at her side and on my right was James followed by Albus who didn't looked pleased with his brother. Finally, we began to eat. For awhile we were silent with nothing but the clashing of silverware against the porcelain plates but then it was broken once more.

"Albus, stop playing with your peas and glaring at your brother." Ginny said and I looked up and noticed that Albus didn't seem to have started his dinner while James on the other hand was pouring more gravy on his mash.

"He hasn't returned my book yet, I don't think he deserves dinner." Albus glared at his brother back who just snickered. I seem to not like how my older son seems to treat his younger brother.

"James, is this true, did you hide your brother's book?" I asked James and he gave me this defiant look.

"It's a pretty worthless book after all; he doesn't need it, besides its fun to tease him since he gets worked up so easily." James reasoned out but Albus looked angry.

"It was not a useless book; Aunt Hermione gave me that!" Albus told his brother, and I could see from the corner of my eye Ginny smiling a little and I wondered if she found our sons' fight amusing. Then it was Lily who spoke.

"I agree with James, it is a pretty boring book hardly with any pictures." Lily told her brother and this time Albus casted a glare in his brother's direction.

"That's because you need pictures to understand a book, have you ever actually tried reading letter? They do mean something you know." Albus told his sister and I'm somewhat confused if he has gotten his bitter sarcasm from me or from the Weasleys'. This time though, Ginny was not pleased.

"Wherever James hid your book you will not be getting it back with that language of yours Al, you do not talk to Lily like that." Ginny told him and with that the table grew silent once more, I however was bothered.

"What was that book Al?" I asked my son and he looked at me this time the scowl on his face was gone but sadness lurked inside them.

"_Hogwarts A History_. Aunt Hermione bought me that when we went together to buy James' book in Diagon Alley, she also bought one for Rose. She knew we won't be going this year but Rose and I are really excited so she bought us the books instead and told us that's it's a good read as we wait for our turn." Albus told me excitedly and I smiled lightly at that, I could truly see Hermione buying books for my kids. Wait, Rose? Does that mean Hermione's married too?

"Well, you don't really need it Al, trust me you can survive Hogwarts without reading it." Ginny told Al and before I could stop myself I spoke.

"That's not true." With that everyone's eyes was on me. I suddenly felt rather uncomfortable.

"_Hogwarts A History_ helped me a lot. You know your Aunt Hermione loves referring to the book and she saved your Uncle Ron's arse and mine for a hundred times. It's pretty useful."

"But your dad really didn't read it and yet he's the one that defeated the Dark Lord." Ginny told my kids and I once again shook my head.

"That's not true, I've read it. I've read it in the boys' dormitory when everyone is sleeping so no one can really testify about me reading it but I did." I told them and for that Albus seemed to smile at my direction and Ginny looked slightly offended but she just shrugged in response, we continued eating that was until a house elf arrived.

"Mistress Potter the Weasleys have arrived." The house elf told Ginny, and she looked relieved before clapping her hands and then four pairs of dishes arrived and arranged themselves on the empty spaces on the table.

"Well, send them in Sally. I was worried they'd never arrived." Just as Ginny said this, a boy with red hair and blue eyes entered the dining room and rushed towards Ginny.

"Aunt Ginny is it true? Are you taking me to a Quidditch game next month?" The boy asked and Ginny just smiled.

"Well of course Hugo, we'd all be going, except for poor James, he'll be in Hogwarts then." Ginny cooed and I smiled slightly at that, just then a girl with red hair and curly mane that reminded me strongly of Hermione's own bushy hair when we were younger stepped inside and kissed Ginny on the cheek as a greeting before addressing me.

"Good evening Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry." I smiled at her, I didn't know whose kid this was but she seemed nice.

"Evening, Rose go ahead and sit by Albus." With the invitation Rose smiled at Al's direction and took the empty seat beside him. My son seemed to be happy to have a friend in company. Just then I saw Ron walked in and followed by Hermione. Great, my friends were here!

"No wonder there's so much food. I should have known Ronald Weasley was stopping by." My best mate flashed a grin at my direction and I stood up and gave Ron and Hermione hugs. My kids too went and greeted my two friends, Albus seemed particularly happy to see Hermione though.

"Well, I thought you two would never arrive, we've been waiting for an hour now, sorry we've already started eating." Ginny told Hermione and I could see the slight tensing of Hermione before finally smiling at us.

"That's alright, sorry we're late, Ronald and I had a small disagreement." Hermione told Ginny and Ginny seemed to have nodded in understanding and I was confused. And that's when I noticed the matching golden band on Hermione's and Ron's ring fingers. Ron and Hermione were married with kids? I didn't know why I found that so unlikely, haven't I known it will come to this, just like Ginny and I?

Ron took a seat and although I was tempted to talk to my friend I can see the slight worry on Hermione's face and it concerned me. I could hear her talk to Ginny in a hushed voice.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Hermione whispered at Ginny and Ginny excused herself as she and Hermione stepped out of the room. I was tempted to follow, usually Hermione talks to me about her problems but that didn't seem to be the case now. Instead I left my seat and opted to sit beside my best mate who seemed to be pilling up his plate. The children seemed to be enjoying talking to themselves during dinner and despite the noise I wasn't distracted and focused my attention to Ron.

"Ron, what did you and Hermione fight about this time?" Whatever it is that's happening right now and even if I don't particular understand it all, I was certain that that question was particularly a universal one. Ron dropped his forked and gazed at me.

"Hermione's getting a promotion." Ron told me grimly and I wondered if this was the problem.

"That's great!"

"No, it isn't great. She's already busy enough serving as a Ministry Lawyer and helping Magical Creatures now she's going to go and accept to be a judge at a Ministry Court. I mean what is she thinking?"

"Ron, I don't practically see the problem here."

"The problem Harry is that she's barely there for our kids. She's busy with work. I'm busy too, you know how taxing being an Auror is. So most days our kids stay with mum and we pick them up in the afternoon. I'm worried my kids would grow up not knowing their mother, but Hermione's so bloody concerned about changing the unjust systems or whatever. I mean why can't she be like Ginny? I mean Ginny loved Quidditch but she gave it up when she had James and decided to be a mum. In a family isn't working supposed to be the man's job and taking care of the kids is the woman's job. Hermione just doesn't seem to get that. I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from Harry." Ron told me. He seemed tired his blue eyes gave away as much and Ron had always been easy to read, he wears his heart on his sleeve some would say.

Hermione had always amazed me even when we weren't friends. She was so bloody intelligent anyone knew that. She had so much potential even at a young age it was clear that she was an achiever. When we became friends, my respect for her grew; she's easily one of the most brilliant witches I have known. If you ask me if I thought Hermione was destined for great things I would say she was, probably more than me, what was I compared to her? The boy who got famous for surviving a killing curse even if he didn't know he was a wizard, a boy that for seventeen years of his life was protected by his mother's blood, the boy with a prophecy, a boy who had so much help and blessed with luck. If a guy like me was someone Fate thought was worth something then I reckon Hermione was worth so much more. So her doing well in her job and getting recognized for it doesn't surprise me; it was to be expected.

But she is a mother now. She is indeed supposed to care of her children they are her responsibility. Thinking back on our Hogwarts days and how Hermione took care of Ron and me, I doubt she was a poor mother. But I can't really imagine Hermione, one of the most powerful witches since Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hupplepuff cooped up in a house and being a plain housewife. The Hermione I knew had so much potential to be just that. But I also knew Ron well enough to not tell him that.

"Maybe Ron, you've been too used to the traditional way of things. I doubt Hermione neglects her children. Al even told me of their small shopping trip. How often is she home?" I asked Ron and my best friend still looked defiant.

"Alright fine, she has free weekends and yes she is there but that doesn't change the fact that she spends eight to ten hours a day on work, our children sleeps eight hours a day too, so they practically spend six to eight hours a day together and now with another extra work that eight hours would reduce and then who'll be there for our kids? It leaves me with the impression that she loves her work more than she loves our family." Ron told me and I am indeed surprised. Ron talks with much more maturity now, it's as if he's really understood where he is coming from and it also makes me sympathize with him since I feel he's genuinely concerned about his family, of a parent being there for their kids, but who can do that when both him and Hermione have jobs? Well could Ron handle being I stay at home dad? I doubt that, it will deflate his ego and he's always had issues about not being good enough and he did have an inferiority complex when we were younger too that was a problem.

"You know that's not true. I'm sure Hermione loves you and your kids." Just at that moment Hermione stepped inside accompanied by Ginny, Ginny flashed me a smile which I respond to weakly as my attention is caught by Hermione's red eyes and puffy cheeks. I could tell she had been crying. Now that I heard Ron's side I wanted to know how Hermione was feeling, if she's crying then this might be hurting her too. I stood up from chair as I wanted to go to Hermione's side but she held my gaze, her brown eyes staring deep into mine. I can sense she was telling me _'no'_, I gave her a confused looked but as I saw her bit her lip and cast her eyes downward I can read the message she was telling me _'I don't want to cry again'_. I sighed, I had to respect Hermione's wish.

Just then Ginny looked at me and smile. I didn't know why she was smiling when I felt so gloomy in my own house. Our kids by this time were playing with their food while eating their desserts, they seemed so carefree as they filled the dining area with the music of their laughter and the noise of clicking silverware. But I know there was sadness in this house, as I see my two friends look so broken in front of me, growing up in a lonely house I can sense a grey cloud like its second nature. Ginny's voice broke my reverie…

"Hey, Harry can I talk to you for a second?" Ginny called me and I stood up and excused myself from my friends. Ginny led me towards the balcony of the dining area. And as I went outside with her the chill of the night wind greeted me, causing a slight shiver to pass through me from our momentary lapse. But the stars were many, and vague silhouettes of black decorated the large area of what seems to be my land. My home was massive, I wonder where I got the money for this house which now seemed like a villa to me. As I was busy looking over the balcony overwhelmed with the sight, I felt a pair of arms sneak up from around me.

"Aren't you glad Harry?" I heard Ginny's voice and I spun around to face her, this time she put her arms around my neck as she ran her fingers up and down my nape, it was intoxicating I felt like getting lost in it. Her voice continued though as if she was breathing me in.

"You have a wonderful career, a luxurious home, amazing kids and a beautiful wife. Wouldn't you say you have everything you want?" Ginny asked me and I seemed surprised by her question. But I couldn't help but agree, I had all those, I have everything that I want but…

Some part of me wondered. Did I need a wonderful career, did I need a luxurious house and yes I do have a big family and amazing kids but it seemed to me my first family; my friends they looked sad and troubled, and Ginny she's always been beautiful and yes I do want her but can I need her? I doubt we had problems like Ron and Hermione but I can feel we aren't perfect either, earlier I saw a glimpse of that, Ginny and I still had some unresolved issues, issues that after years of marriage didn't seem to have been solved. And that trouble me, I wonder if this world is what it seems, it may just be like a volcano that might erupt any time soon. But I think this was a life I could live.

"Yes, but I want more." I told Ginny, and she looked at me sadly before enclosing me in a deeper hug and pulling me towards her. She embraced me in a passionate kissed and I felt being sucked towards it. I felt delirious and spiraling and I sense there was more at play here than just the effects of the kiss.

And then…

Silence.

XXX

Touch.

Someone was shaking me awake. I can feel soft hands gently coaxing me up. I stretched my limbs. It doesn't feel like I'm sleeping on my bed, I must have fallen asleep on the couch again. I yawned and slowly rubbed my eyes, I felt the cold glass of my spectacles collide against my finger tips, I wore my glasses to sleep again. I finally opened my eyes and a pair of green amused irises greeted me.

I sat up straight quite surprised. I saw a girl she looked about six years of age with a bushy curly messy brunette hair that seemed to be too big for her small face and she had large beautiful green eyes too. She smiled at me quite amused and she had such a gentle aura about her that I couldn't help but be captivated by her innocence.

"Daddy you fell, asleep. Did I take too long? Here I'm done." The young girl told me as she handed me book. I was confused, so this routine hasn't ended yet, I'm still stuck at the unknown, is there ever and end to this? I hope it ends soon, frankly I've grown tired. I looked at the young girl again her eyes held excitement and I couldn't help but feel like I shouldn't disappoint her. I decided to humor her for awhile who knows sooner or later I'd be pulled back again. She had handed me a crossword book and it seemed like she had found all the words. Wow, this kid was good. I stared at her and gave her a smile.

"You got all of them right luv." I told her and she smiled at me proudly almost sticking her chin in dignity and I was somewhat amused as the gesture reminded me of someone I knew. Just then I heard an alarm went on. It was then that I realized it was a digital clock. I finally glanced around the room. It seemed like a muggle home, with a television set, a telephone and what seemed to be a heater and an air conditioner. I stared around the living area, it didn't look small but it wasn't as large as the previous house I've been to but it still looked beautiful, comfy and relaxed. Although I could sense there was still a hint of magic in the area as the floo powder beside the fireplace was evidence of that.

"Uhm, what's your name?" I asked the little girl in front of me and she scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"Daddy are you alright?"

"I'm sorry dear, daddy's feeling a little confused as of the moment, can you tell me your name."

"Alright, it's Jilliane Rose Potter. But you just call me Rosie daddy." The young girl told me and I stared at her in surprised.

"Jilliane Rose?" I asked her and she just nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, you and mum told me that Jilliane comes from my grandmas Jane and Lily, and mum says Rose is for something traditional. England's national flower is Rose." Rose patiently explained to me and I smile in amusement, she seemed like Hermione.

"Okay, Rosie, can you tell me what the alarm is for?" I asked her.

"Well it's five in the afternoon and mum arrives home at six thirty so that alarm is to remind you to cook dinner." Rose told me and I stared at her in surprise. Oh, so am I a house husband now? Cooking, no big deal, I think I've learned how to cook since I was about six years old and I've been cooking for the Dursley's since then. Cleaning and chores even down to gardening, I survived those even without magic, so I think I really have the qualifications for this job, even if it's kind of weird. I mean why am I a house husband? I'm Harry bloody Potter, the press must have had a field day when I chose this profession, that is if any of this was real.

"Alright, what do you want for dinner Rosie?"

"Pasta with lots of cheese, and maybe some pumpkin pie?" Rosie told me excitedly.

"Hmm, pasta sounds good but I don't think I have time for a pumpkin pie."

"Oh, that's alright mum doesn't allow me too many sweets though." Rosie told me and I'm surprised how understanding this kid is.

"You're not vegan are you?"

"No, but sometimes I like eating vegetables more because mum says they're healthy and meat is hard to chew."

"That's good, that's very good. Okay, I'm going to start cooking." I told Rosie as I strode inside the kitchen. I'm aware that there are muggle picture frames everywhere but I didn't have time to look at them as the kitchen called me. It was large with a counter, a full pantry and complete with muggle equipment, it got me thinking that I probably enjoyed cooking judging by my neat and inviting kitchen. As I begun to pull out jars of tomato sauce, a box of pasta, other seasonings and cheeses I notice Rosie pulling a stool and sitting on it. She had placed her arms over the counter and cradled her young face between her hands. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Daddy when are you going to teach me to cook?" Rosie asked me, I got the impression that she does this all the time that she watches me cook until her mother arrives. I realized that it truly was just the two of us inside this house, and maybe I didn't really use much magic for all these muggle appliances work.

"When you're old enough, I would."

"You always say that. When are you going to trust me?" I laughed at her; she was such a determined little girl.

"Well cooking is a tough job, you might get hurt, a burnt scar is no small thing, sure you can handle that?" I teased her and she scrunched up her nose and stick out her chin in defiance.

"Daddy, don't think I'm weak because I'm a girl." She told me and I couldn't help but smile, children could be so cute sometimes.

"Of course not, you're Harry Potter's daughter, you're a tough girl. I'm sure you can beat a boy any time." I told her and suddenly her smile turn into a sad one and I was aware that it suddenly started raining on top of her, I hurriedly grabbed the kitchen towel threw it on top her head and made the raining stop. I wondered if it was her first accidental burst of magic.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked her and she nodded her head sadly at me and for some reason I think something was troubling her.

"Sorry about the mess. I've been trying to control it, really I am. But mum said I might not be able to yet." Rose told me and I can tell there was more to her story.

"That's okay Rosie, it's not your fault, its normal, I've done worse when I was younger." I told her and Rosie seemed to have smiled at that, although I forgot to add that I had accidental burst of magic when I was a little older than she was, which got me thinking that maybe her magical core was more powerful than mine was.

"Did I say something wrong for you to have reacted that way?" I asked Rosie and she stared at me for a moment before I saw a tear fall from her eyes.

"Promise you won't be mad?" Rose stared at me with her big glistening green eyes that had barely visible flecks of brown.

"I promise I won't be mad." I told her sincerely and Rose took a deep breath before staring at me determinedly, a hint of worry and apprehension still marred her young face.

"You know how Tommy and his friends like to tease me in school right?" Rose asked me and I didn't know who Tommy was, I'm guessing she's schooling at a muggle primary school so I merely nodded my head.

"Well, you know I often ignore them but some days their teasing would get hurtful. This was one of those days. So during recess, I was sitting at a bench reading a book and he and his friends came and grabbed the book from me and called me a _'know-it-all'_ and _'teacher's pet'_, and they kept tossing my book like some sort of ball. They made me angry, and I couldn't help it. Suddenly, there was this big wind that pushed Tommy, and he scraped his arm. I think my magic did that to him, I think I hurt him." Rose stared at me worriedly and this time her tears have started to fall. I looked at my daughter and for the first time I felt as if I could relate to her. I was bullied in primary school too, I remembered how much it scared me when I started to do things I could not explain or understand. When uncle Vernon found out about them he would lock me in the cupboard as punishment for my _'freakiness'. _I didn't understand it then, and it made me feel awful, at times I believed I was a freak. I couldn't believe my daughter was being bullied it made me mad, but for some reason I felt proud of her too, because despite being treated badly she wasn't bitter about them and still felt compassion towards her enemies even so far as experiencing fear and remorse for hurting them. I wonder if she inherited that from me or from her mother.

"Rosie, that wasn't your fault, there wasn't anything you could do about it. Sometimes we just have to admit that some things are just beyond our control. But as a precaution I think you should stay away from them, alright?" Rose nodded her head in understanding. I noticed there was a telephone in the kitchen and I made a grab for it.

"Now, where's the phone book, and what's Tommy's full name? I'm going to call his father." I told Rose and she stared at me quite appalled.

"Dad, you don't have to do that. It's fine, really." Rose told me and I stared at her for a moment, she had such a convincing look of strength and even though I wanted to protect her, if she wants to fight her own battles then I'd give her the freedom.

"Alright Rosie, I'll give in for now, but if the teasing gets worse I'm going to have to step in. Bullying is not good and it isn't normal, agreed?" I told her and Rose nodded her in agreement.

"Yes Daddy, promise. When I need your help I'd definitely tell you." Rosie assured me and I smiled at her this time.

"So, you said you wanted to help? Why don't you continue stirring this sauce for me as I grate some cheese?" I told Rosie as I place the bowl with tomato sauce, seasonings and herbs and handed her a ladle. Rosie stared at me happily and begun her task excitedly. As I continued with cooking I couldn't believe how much I was enjoying spending time with my kid.

Finally, after I had finished cooking the pasta I have begun setting the table for three. I have allowed Rose to watch some telly while I wait for my buttered French toasts from the oven to finish. Finally I heard the doorbell ringing. I could hear Rose's excited pitter patter as she rushed towards the door. I quickly stepped outside the kitchen.

"Rosie, don't open the door immediately! I'll get it." I warned my daughter as I walked towards the hallway, she was already there by the door and I could tell she was about to open it but held herself when she heard my little reminder. She noticed this and gave me a sheepish smile and I just laughed at her slightly. I looked at the peephole and I was surprised, I quickly opened the door.

"Hermione!" I greeted my best friend as I enclosed her in a hug I can feel her do the same.

"Harry, I'm so glad to be home. Hmm, the house smells delightful. Are we having your famous pasta, tonight?" Hermione asked me as she squeezed my elbow. I grinned at her in reply. Then I heard Rose running towards us and quickly hugged Hermione. Hermione had knelt down to the ground to meet Rose's embrace.

"Mum! I'm so glad you're back." Rose greeted Hermione and for a moment I was stunned. Hermione was my wife? I should have known, I've seen her in Rose and I've seen her in this house. I should have paid closer attention so I wouldn't have missed what was staring at me all this time.

I see Hermione releasing Rose from her hug and handed her a small boxed packaged.

"Your teacher called me and said you had the highest mark on your reading test. So I bought these cupcakes for you. But Rosie, you can only eat one tonight and promise me you'll brush your teeth diligently." Hermione told Rose and Rose nodded her head vigorously.

"Alright, go and hide these, or your father might finish it for you." Hermione told Rose and she hurriedly took the package and headed towards the kitchen. I gave Hermione an offended look.

"What? No cupcakes for me?" Hermione rolled her eyes at me before standing up, taking off her coat and hanging it on the wall.

"Trust me Harry; you have too much sugar in your body." Hermione told me a she patted my belly and followed Rose into the kitchen.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" I called after her and I heard her laughter in response. I finally decided to follow my best friend and our daughter into the dining area. Just then I heard the oven ring signaling that my bread was ready so I went to fetch it before going in the dining room.

The dinner was lovely, we asked Rosie about her day and she was so animated when she recounted the events to us. She spoke about her learning with so much passion and even told us how proud she felt when her teacher gave her the responsibility to watch her classmates when their teacher went out for a bit. Finally, we had finished dinner.

"Rosie, I think it's time for you to take a bath. Do you want me to prepare it for you?" Hermione asked Rose and our daughter shook her head and insisted that she was almost seven and could prepare her own bath.

"Okay, young lady. So are you too old to be read a bedtime story?" Hermione asked our daughter and then Rose looked mortified before begging Hermione to still read to her.

"Okay…after you take a bath you choose what story you want me to read okay?" Hermione told Rose and our daughter agreed before rushing up stairs to do her bidding. I saw Hermione got her wand and waved it at Rose's direction. I stared at her in amusement, despite how muggle our house seemed it was evident we were still wizards.

"What? It was just a tracking charm to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or get in trouble, and yes it'll alert us if she needs help too." Hermione told me innocently and I just shook my head in amusement, of course Hermione would be an overprotective mother. I began piling up the plates when Hermione stopped me.

"Harry, you know I do the dishes in this house. You already cooked dinner, take a seat." Hermione told me and I rolled my eyes at her this time.

"I've been sitting all throughout dinner, Hermione. Maybe we can do the dishes together?" I offered but Hermione snickered.

"No, I can do the dishes, but you can watch me wash if you want." Hermione told me as she carried the dishes inside the kitchen and I sighed, truly Hermione never changes.

"So, I bumped into Ron in the ministry this afternoon," Hermione begun and for some reason I was tensed, before I arrived here Ron was Hermione's husband…

"Oh, and what did he say?"

"He asked if he could get a discount if he buys one of your brooms." Hermione told me as she began washing the dishes.

"Am I selling brooms?" I asked Hermione and she laughed at me instead and sprinkled me some water.

"You own a Quidditch supply shop in Diagon Alley, Potter." Hermione told me and I was surprised. So I was a stay at home dad with a business. I wonder who manages my store but that's not important.

"We could just give it to him for free." I told Hermione honestly and Hermione smiled at me weakly.

"You know he wouldn't like that. Hugo's birthday is coming up and you know how he gets excited when he buys new things for his kid. Which means you can't give Hugo a gift that's better than Ron's. I know you love Hugo like a son Harry, but remember, he's Ron's." Hermione warned me. And I nodded my head in understanding so this is what my life is like here. I have Hermione for a wife, a beautiful and intelligent daughter and I'm still best mates with Ron who has a son that I happen to treat like one of my own.

"Okay…I'll just give him a snitch then. So he can chase it while ridding his new broom." I told Hermione and she just smiled at me. Suddenly she had grown quiet and I can see the small furrowing of her brows, I can sense she was thinking deeply about something.

"What's the matter?"

"What?" Hermione asked me quite surprised and gave me an innocent look and I gave her a look that told her she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Anne filed in her resignation letter today. I even told her I was willing to give her a maternity leave for as long as she wanted. But she told me she wanted to concentrate on raising her family. You know ever since she finished Hogwarts eight years ago she has been working for me, she's my first secretary and she's become a friend. I wonder if I'll find a new secretary as good as her." Hermione told me; although I can understand her dilemma I sensed she was hiding something else from me too.

"That couldn't be all. Tell me what else is bothering you." I told Hermione and I can feel her let out a sigh. She stopped washing the dishes and turned on the faucet. Then she looked at me with troubled eyes.

"I just wondered why that couldn't be me? Am I bad mother Harry?" Hermione asked me and I was surprised.

"What? No, how could you say that." I could see she especially cared for Rose. I have no doubt that she was a brilliant mother, just as brilliant as she is in everything else. This time Hermione faced me with a look of worry in her face and I could see a hint of guilt.

"Do you remember when we got married almost eight years ago, and you said you couldn't wait to start a family with me?" Hermione asked me and although I was clueless I knew that the universal answer to that was a _'yes' _so I just nodded my head.

"Well, I got pregnant with Rose almost a year later. You'd go on these Auror missions, and although you didn't want to leave me when I was pregnant I told you that you can go. Then one day, due to stress and constant worrying about you during one of your Auror missions I was hospitalized in St. Mungo's. That was the moment when you told me you were quitting being an Auror to become a father. That you finally have something worth living for and that was us; your family. I even tried to convince you that I'll be fine, but you said it just isn't about me, that it's about you too, that you didn't want Rose to be fatherless, and you didn't want to worry me anymore. When you broke the news to the wizarding world, they were so angry at me, but you were undeterred and we decided to move here in a muggle community where the wizarding press couldn't bother us too much. We finally had our privacy and Rose was born." Hermione paused for a second before resuming her story.

"Shortly after Rose was born, I asked you if it was alright if it was just Rose for awhile, since I still had so many dreams to fulfill. I told you I wanted to work and build a career for myself. And I remember you just smiled at me and told me, that you thought you've been reared as a perfect house husband. I was so grateful, you were understanding. Even though the press weren't leaving us alone during that time, we we're okay. We were happy. But now, looking back at it, all this time, you never complained and you let me do the things I want. I wonder if I have robbed you of your dreams too, maybe it's time for me to stay at home now." Hermione told me. I could see a gentle stream of tears falling from her eyes. I quickly rushed towards her and wiped those tears away. I lifted her chin to look up at me. I gave her a smile.

"All this because Anne resigned?" Hermione look annoyed and swatted my hand.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation here Harry." Hermione huffed, and I thought it was so bloody cute that she was embarrassed. I see her now going back to doing the dishes.

"I wonder if you could cook Hermione." I told her and Hermione faced me with a greatly offended look.

"I could learn anything Potter; I thought that much was evident."

"That maybe true but you still don't know how to fly a broom." I teased her again and I can see Hermione's reddening of cheeks once more and this time she faced me.

"One more of your teasing and you won't be sleeping in the room tonight." Hermione told me and I laughed and pulled her towards me, she squealed a little.

"Harry! I'm wet with soap suds all over…" Hermione complained but I just laughed at her and pulled her closer to me until I've quickly locked her in my embrace. She glared at me and although that somewhat scared me it also oddly brought me comfort.

"Hey, listen to what I have to say alright? You are a brilliant mother. I don't think you fulfilling your dreams and having a career is wrong. You were destined for great things, and if that makes you happy why would I take that away from you?" I asked her and Hermione still looked unconvinced.

"You're destined for greater things too. And I feel as if I've forced you to take up a responsibility which should have been mine."

"Hermione, I chose this. If you're happy with the work you do, I'm happy with mine." I told her honestly and the moment those words left my mouth I recognized them to be true.

"You are?"

"Yes, you know I've always liked cooking. I'm away from all the wizarding world's drama and press who couldn't care less if I live or die; they just want to sell a story about me. I get to have peace and quiet and for once I'm not fighting evil wizards who force themselves upon me even if I don't want them. And the best part is, I get to watch Rosie grow into a beautiful smart and powerful witch just like her mother. I've done the greatest thing I could do for the wizarding world. Let me do great things for this family." I calmly told Hermione and after I said these things I realized they were true. I truly could see myself choosing this life. Why did I still want to be an Auror anyway?

Didn't I wish for normalcy, to be away from constant danger and dark wizards, haven't I defeated Voldemort for the purpose of being free from his curse? I realize now that I've chosen to be an Auror because that's all I've known, that's all that I thought I was good at. I thought that was my purpose, but now that I have a family, I realized what the saying _'family comes first'_ means. It means I finally have something worth living for, and it is worth more than the wizarding world in my eyes.

"Are you really happy?" Hermione asked me and I smiled at her.

"Yes. Hey, I have my own business, and if Rosie starts Hogwarts maybe I can get a job then. Unless that's what this is about, are you telling me to get a job Granger?" I asked Hermione and she reached out to pinch my nose.

"That's Mrs. Potter for you Mister Potter. I couldn't care less if you bring home the bacon. I just want you to be happy." Hermione told me and I smiled at her this time too. This life, I don't know if this is mine, and I never once considered having a family with Hermione, but now seeing this unfold in front of me I couldn't help but feel like this was so right. I know it isn't easy, I know Hermione and I have problems and Rosie like us is being bullied at school, plus the wizarding world seemed to look down upon our family life. But I didn't care, I felt this was home.

"I'm sure there's something else you aren't telling me Mrs. Potter." I told Hermione and Hermione once again smiled at me.

"You are right Mister Potter. You know how I've been feeling sick for the past week?" Hermione asked me and I merely nodded my head.

"Well, earlier today I went to see a healer and guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." When Hermione said those words the cause of her worries finally made sense to me. I couldn't help myself and I spun her around excitedly. I can hear her laughing and asking me to put her down. But I couldn't, I felt so happy, I was going to be a father again.

Suddenly the ground seemed shaky and I felt that I was nearly falling. I could feel Hermione's grip grow tighter and I can feel her breathing in my ear.

"Could you want this Harry?"

And then we were falling to the ground. I was scared, what if something happens to the baby. Oh Merlin, I have to be the one that breaks this fall. All I see is the ground meeting me and then…

Pain.

XXX

Pain.

Pain shoots through me as I fell off my bed. Ugh! I hate falling off a queen size bed; it's like falling off a bicycle with support wheels. It is not cool. I stand up and rubbed my eyes and grabbed my glasses on top of my dresser and stood up. I looked at my clock on my desk. It was three in the morning. I was dreaming. I should have known it was all just a dream. I approached my desk closer and pulled out my chair. On top of my dresser was a picture frame of me and my friends with Hermione in our middle. It was taken last year when Ron and I graduated from Auror Academy. I smiled at it.

After the war Ron and I moved into Grimmauld place after changing and renovating it of course, it was just the two of us in the house as we begun our Auror training while Hermione had decided to finish her seventh year. But after her seventh year she had move in with us to study magical law. And the three of us has been living together since. I reached out for the picture frame and smiled at our laughing faces. Absentmindedly I covered Ron's image just leaving a picture of me and Hermione. I couldn't help but noticed that we did look good together.

All those times that people accused us of being together, or suspecting there might be something between Hermione and I, I have brushed them off thinking they were reading too much of our relationship. I didn't pause and wonder why Rita Skeeter, Viktor Krum, Cho Chang, Dumbledore and even Ron all thought so. But now, I think I do. The possibility of it being Hermione and I was there, she was one of my choices, but I never knew she was an option till now.

I opened my drawer and pulled out the black velvet box I fished from Gringott's yesterday. I went there to withdraw some money so Ron and I could plan Hermione's graduation party and so that I could get some money to buy for her gift. As I was collecting some money I was amused by the valuable things my parents possessed like a vintage pipe that my grandfather must have used and other things too like swords, and I took longer there than expected. It was during that time that I found my mother's engagement ring.

I don't know what came over me but at that moment I thought that my mother's engagement ring would be the perfect gift for Hermione. Now I wonder if in some weird way my mother was giving me her blessings to give it to Hermione.

I placed the ring inside my pocket and decided to head down for a glass of water. The moment I stepped outside of my room, I noticed that the lights were on. Finally, when I arrived in the kitchen I saw Hermione standing by the sink in her pajamas and robe making coffee.

"Oh, Harry! You surprised me, why are you awake at this time of day?"

"I could ask you the same." I told Hermione and she blushed.

"Well… I was studying. You know my exams are later in the afternoon and my trying to cram some studying in." Hermione explained and I nodded my head in understanding, it's always like Hermione to think she hasn't studied enough.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked her and at this Hermione looked at me quite ashamed.

"You haven't slept yet have you?" I asked her and Hermione just nodded her head.

"Hermione, you need to sleep this isn't healthy you know."

"I'm sorry, I know it isn't but I couldn't sleep. It must be exam jitters you know. It's the Magical Bar Exam and I'm anxious. I've been tossing and turning in my bed and I thought to myself, maybe I should just study till I fall asleep." Hermione reasoned out.

"Alright, but no coffee, you're exam is at two in the afternoon. How are you going to fall asleep now if you have some coffee?" Hermione sighed and released her coffee and I grinned at her. I reached for her cup.

"Now, thank you for making me coffee." I told Hermione and she swatted my head in amusement.

"I should have known you had vested interest! You owe me a cup of coffee later Potter." I laughed at her and for a moment it was just two friends laughing in a kitchen.

"Alright, so why are you awake at this hour?" Hermione asked me and I just shrugged.

"Must there be a reason why?"

"Well, if you had a nightmare you'd have a look of distress on your face and hints of sweat left on your hair, but you looked relaxed. However, if you just happened to wake up from a dream you could have just easily went back to sleep. So there must be a reason why you're awake."

"Actually there is, I had a dream." I told Hermione and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Well, can you tell me about it?"

I smiled at Hermione. I didn't know if telling her about my dream would be a good idea. But above all things, she is my best friend. She's bound to know these things about me. And I would like to know if my mother's ring fits her too.

"Maybe we should make you coffee. It's going to be a long story."

XXX

**AN:** So okay can I have this moment to rant?

We are all shippers, and I as a Harmony shipper agree that my ship have sunk, and yes Ginny/Harry is canon. But for other shippers and my fellow shippers please, let us just respect each other's ship, let us not attack each other, they have their reasons and we have ours. And for other shippers who continue to think that Harmony shippers are the worst and so on and so forth, this fic is my answer to you on why I ship Harry/Hermione and not Harry/Luna, Harry/Ginny, Drarry, Dramione and so on. You guys don't have to agree with me, but these are the issues I see. I don't think there is a perfect pairing to be honest. It's a matter of preference. So I hope we all will get to learn to understand each other and give respect to one another. Peace out! Stop the hating and the bashing.

**Review.**


End file.
